


Die Drei Fragezeichen und die Juwelendiebe

by Superkaethe



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Crime, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkaethe/pseuds/Superkaethe
Summary: Skinny Norris braucht Hilfe. Er hat sich mit Kriminellen eingelassen, die mehr vorhaben, als ein paar harmlose Einbrüche. Als letzten Ausweg bittet er seine Erzfeinde, die drei Fragezeichen um Hilfe. Justus wird in die Verbrecherbande eingeschleust und soll undercover ermitteln. Aber reicht das dünne Band der Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Skinny, um den Fall zu lösen und nicht aufzufliegen?





	Die Drei Fragezeichen und die Juwelendiebe

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Bigbang 2018 auf deutsch-fandom auf livejournal.

I.

Es war ein sonniger Herbsttag in Rocky Beach. Die drei Fragezeichen verschnauften gerade mit einem Stück von Tante Mathildas Kirschkuchen in ihrer Zentrale von ihrer Arbeit auf dem Schrottplatz, als sie hörten wie ein röhrendes Auto vorfuhr. Es kam knirschend im Kies zum Stehen. Jemand stieg aus und knallte die Autotür kraftvoll zu.

„Wer kann das bloß sein?“, fragte der erste Detektiv Justus Jonas und stellte seinen Kuchenteller ab.

„Ich schau mal durch's Periskop“, sagte Bob Andrews, dritter Detektiv und zuständig für Recherche und Archiv.

„Skinny Norris – Ich glaub's nicht!“, entfuhr es ihm kurze Zeit später.

„Was will der denn hier?“, fragte Peter Shaw aufbrausend. Er sprang auf und war drauf und dran die Zentrale zu verlassen und Skinny gegenüberzutreten.

„Frag ihn doch, Peter“ Justus öffnete auffordernd die Tür und wies hinaus.

„Ah! Ich dachte schon ihr wärt nicht da!“, rief Skinny ihnen zu.

„Was willst du, Skinny?“, rief Peter zurück und verbarg nicht seine Abscheu ihrem Erzfeind gegenüber.

„Haltet mal euren aggressiven Freund hier zurück! Der beißt mich ja gleich!“ Skinny lachte höhnisch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an seinen ramponierten Sportwagen.

„Komm Peter, beruhige dich mal. Bisher hat Skinny uns noch keinen Anlass gegeben, ihn so anzufeinden.“

Bob legte eine Hand auf Peters Schulter, doch der schüttelte diese ab und stapfte in die Zentrale zurück. Dafür kam Justus hinaus und sah Skinny prüfend an.

„Also, was ist los?“

„Ich.. also. Es ist...“, stammelte Skinny. Er schien sich ernsthaft unwohl zu fühlen.

„Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache!“, drängte ihn Justus. 

„Also gut. Ich brauche eure Hilfe“ Das letzte Wort hatte er nur gemurmelt und dabei angestrengt auf seine Schuhe gestarrt. 

„Ausgerechnet DU brauchst UNSERE Hilfe?“, fragte Bob ungläubig. Er war neben Justus zur Tür der Zentrale getreten. 

„Ja, hab ich doch gesagt“, murrte Skinny und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Oder ist das zu hoch für dich, Brillenschlange?“ 

Bob wollte schon ansetzen Skinny eine Beleidigung zurückzupfeffern, aber Justus hielt ihn zurück. 

„Bleib ruhig Bob, Skinny kann eben seine Gefühle nicht ausdrücken. Und denk an unser Motto „Wir übernehmen jeden Fall.““, zitierte Justus den berühmten Spruch ihrer Visitenkarte. „Also, worum geht es Skinny?“

„Kann ich reinkommen? Ich glaube die verfolgen mich“, fragte Skinny und kam auf die Zentrale zu.

„Na gut, aber vom Kirschkuchen kriegst du nichts ab!“, sagte Justus und trat beiseite um Skinny einzulassen.

Skinny zog die Tür der Zentrale hinter sich zu und setzte sich auf einen leeren Stuhl. Peter warf ihm weiter feindliche Blicke zu und verzog sich mit seinem Kuchenstück in den hinteren Teil des umgebauten Wohnwagens.

„Also, ich hab mich da so einer Bande angeschlossen. Bisher waren das nur kleinere Aktionen. Mal hier einbrechen, mal da ein Auto klauen. Ein bisschen Kreditkartenbetrug. Nichts, was ich nicht schon gemacht hätte. Die sind richtig professionell bei der Sache. Aber jetzt ist diese neue Frau dabei. Iris. Die will die Bank of Los Angeles ausrauben. Also vor allem will sie so einen Diamanten haben, weil sie meint, dass der ihr gehören würde. Keine Ahnung, die ist komplett irre. Die hat uns schwören lassen, dass wir da mitmachen, und dass sie uns sonst auffliegen lassen würde.“

Justus unterbrach Skinny. „Die Bank of LA ist eine der am Besten gesicherten Banken der Welt. Da lagern viele Prominente ihre Kunstgegenstände. Die kann man nicht einfach so überfallen.“

„Sie will das Sicherheitssystem hacken und ausfallen lassen. Und dann nachts in den Tresorraum eindringen. Sie hat sogar ein paar von ihren Freunden mitgebracht. Echte Nerds, die den ganzen Tag vor ihren Bildschirmen hängen. Wir anderen sollen ihr Pläne vom Gebäude beschaffen, und uns um die Sicherheitskräfte kümmern, wenn es so weit ist.“

Skinny hielt einen Moment inne. Justus taxierte ihn und knetete seine Unterlippe.

„Und wie kommen wir da ins Spiel?“, fragte er.

„Die Sache ist mir eine Nummer zu groß. Ich will da nicht mitmachen. Ich glaube, Iris würde auch über Leichen gehen, um an diesen Diamanten zu kommen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie davon abbringen kann, ohne in Gefahr zu geraten.“ Skinny rieb sich gestresst die Hände. „Ihr müsst mir helfen, das zu stoppen.“

Justus nickte und sah zu Peter und Bob hinüber. Peters Gesichtsausdruck zeigte weiterhin nichts als Ablehnung, aber Bob schien durchaus interessiert. Er war bis an die Kante seines Stuhl vorgerutscht und betrachtete Skinny eingehend.

„Also gut Skinny. Wir müssen uns beraten, bevor wir entscheiden, ob wir dir helfen. Aber hast du noch andere Informationen für uns? Wie heißt diese Bande, was weißt du über Iris und ihre Motive?“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

„Die Bande nennt sich die „Picas“, wie die Elster, glaube ich. Außer mir waren wir erst noch Randy, Viper und MJ. Bevor du fragst: Ich weiß nicht mehr über sie als ihre Namen. Und dann kam diese Iris dazu, Viper kennt sie irgendwoher. Und sie hat noch eine Frau und einen Mann mitgebracht. Eli und Hector. Ich habe mal aufgeschnappt, dass sie aus Kanada kommen. Und Iris faselt einfach nur die ganze Zeit davon, dass ihr der Diamant gehört und sie einen Anspruch darauf hat.“

„Was soll das für ein Diamant sein?“, fragte Justus.

„Keine Ahnung. Oder warte! Der hat so einen bescheuerten Namen! Diamant der Gefühle? Ne, Liebesdiamant, das war’s. Mehr kann ich euch aber auch nicht sagen. Außerdem muss ich wieder zurück, sonst werden die anderen noch misstrauisch.“

„Hm, damit können wir schon was anfangen“ erklärte Justus. „Wir treffen uns morgen beim alten Wasserturm am Güterbahnhof, weißt du wo das ist?“

„Natürlich, Dickerchen. Ich bin um einundzwanzig Uhr dort“, antwortete Skinny ganz in seiner üblichen Manier und verließ die Zentrale. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ die drei Fragezeichen zurück. Sie hörten, wie sein Auto ansprang und er davonfuhr.

„Auf keinen Fall helfen wir ihm! Da hat er selbst schuld, wenn er sich in so eine Situation bringt!“, rief Peter aufbrausend.

„Peter, beruhige dich doch! Natürlich ist Skinny selbst Schuld! Aber es geht doch noch um etwas ganz anderes. Ein Raubüberfall auf die Bank of Los Angeles ist etwas anderes, als ein Autodiebstahl. Ganz egal ob Skinny Norris daran beteiligt ist, oder nicht!“, echauffierte sich Justus und sprang auf.

„Kollegen! Kollegen, beruhigt euch alle beide!“, schritt Bob ein. „Peter, ich stehe da auf Justus Seite. Wir sollten versuchen diesen Überfall zu verhindern und diese Iris dingfest zu machen. Die klingt ja überaus gefährlich.“

Justus atmete auf und setze sich wieder. „Ganz genau Bob. Da müssen wir unsere Fehde mit Skinny auch mal hintenanstellen.“

Peter murmelte etwas Unverständliches und stürmte an den beiden vorbei ins Freie.

„Tolle Kollegen seid ihr! Macht ruhig gemeinsame Sache mit dem Feind! Meine Unterstützung könnt ihr vergessen!“ Mit diesem Satz knallte er die Tür eines roten MGs zu und raste vom Schrottplatz.

„Peter! Warte doch!“, rief Justus ihm hinterher, bemerkte aber selbst, dass es nichts brachte. Geknickt ging er in die Zentrale zurück und ließ sich Bob gegenüber wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Bob seufzte verdrossen: „Der kommt so schnell nicht wieder, Erster. Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Du versuchst möglichst viel über diesen Liebesdiamanten herauszufinden. Ich treffe mich in der Zwischenzeit mit Inspektor Cotta und befrage ihn zu dieser Pica-Bande. Wir treffen uns heute Abend wieder“, sagte Justus und verließ ebenfalls die Zentrale. 

II.

„Ah, Justus Jonas. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, begrüßte Inspektor Cotta Justus, als er dessen Büro betrat.

„Hallo Inspektor Cotta. Was können Sie mir über die Pica-Bande erzählen?“

„Was habt ihr denn mit denen zu schaffen? Haben die drei Fragezeichen etwa einen neuen Fall?“

„Das steht noch zur Debatte. Aber was für Informationen haben Sie zu ihnen? Sie scheinen sie ja zu kennen.“, stellte Justus fest.

„Das stimmt, Justus. Ich wüsste nur gerne, wofür du diese Informationen brauchst. Immerhin handelt es sich dabei um Ermittlungsergebnisse.“

„Nun Inspektor. Wir haben Informationen erhalten, Dass die Pica-Bande einen Cyberangriff auf die Bank of LA plant.“

Cotta unterbrach ihn mit einem ungläubigen Gelächter.

„Die Pica-Bande hat was vor? Einen Einbruch in die Bank of LA?“

„Einen Hackerangriff auf das Sicherheitssystem“, korrigierte ihn Justus.

Inspektor Cotta schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da muss dir aber jemand einen Bären aufgebunden haben. Die Picas sind ganz gewöhnliche Kleinkriminelle. Deren schlimmste Vergehen sind Kreditkartenbetrug und Autodiebstähle. Mit Hacking haben die nichts am Hut.“

Justus erkannte, dass er hier nicht weiterkam. Inspektor Cotta glaubte ihm kein Wort und er würde ihm auch keine weiteren Informationen geben, die er nicht schon von Skinny bekommen hatte. Überhaupt, was konnten sie auf diese Informationen geben? Es war dringend an der Zeit, dass sie eigene Ermittlungen anstellten.

„Hast du sonst noch Fragen, Justus oder war’s das?“, holte ihn Inspektor Cotta aus seinen Grübeleien.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber danke, dass Sie unsere Informationen bestätigen konnten.“

III.

„Hallo Bob. Was haben deine Recherchen ergeben?“, fragte Justus, als er und Bob sich wieder in der Zentrale trafen.

„Hallo Justus. Also, über diesen Diamanten war nicht viel herauszufinden. Immerhin stimmt der Name, den uns Skinny genannt hat. Der Liebesdiamant liegt tatsächlich in einem Schließfach in der Bank of LA. Er gehört dem Unternehmer Matthew Brittlestone. Über den war genauso wenig in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ihm gehört eine große Importfirma, die hauptsächlich Waren aus Indien und China in die USA bringt. Vor einigen Jahren hat er sich überraschend aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen, leitet aber weiterhin sein Unternehmen. Er bewohnt eine Villa in der Nähe des botanischen Gartens. Ansonsten habe ich ein paar Zeitungsberichte gefunden. Er setzt sich für soziale Projekte hier in Amerika und in Indien.“, berichtete Bob und zog eine Fotokopie aus seiner Tasche. „Hier ist ein Bild von ihm. Es ist von vorletztem Jahr und wurde bei einer Spendengala aufgenommen.“

Das Schwarzweißbild zeigte einen hochgewachsenen Mann mittleren Alters in einem gut geschnittenen Anzug. Er hatte scharfe Gesichtszüge und nach hinten gekämmte Haare. Nichts an ihm war wirklich auffällig.

Justus betrachtete das Bild eine Zeit lang und nickte dann bedächtig.

„Skinnys Angaben zu dieser Pica-Bande stimmen soweit auch, abgesehen davon, dass Inspektor Cotta ihnen keinen Cyberangriff auf die Bank of LA zutraut. Ich habe aber auch Iris und ihre Hackerfreunde nicht erwähnt, um unseren Fall nicht zu gefährden.“

„Unseren Fall?“, unterbrach Bob ihn. „Ich bin zwar deiner Meinung, dass wir ihn annehmen sollten, aber wir sollten das trotzdem mit Peter zusammen entscheiden. Er ist immerhin der zweite Detektiv.“

Justus seufzte: „Du hast Recht, Bob. Hast du denn was von Peter gehört?“

„Nein, bisher noch nicht. Sein Handy hat er auch abgestellt. Aber der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Wir sollten uns lieber auf das Treffen mit Skinny morgen vorbereiten.“

IV.

Pünktlich um einundzwanzig Uhr am nächsten Tag fuhr Skinny in seinem Sportwagen vor dem alten Wasserturm vor. Justus und Bob standen an Bobs gelben Käfer gelehnt da und beobachteten, wie Skinny noch einen Moment sitzen blieb, dann aber ausstieg und auf sie zukam.

„Hat sich der Schisser Shaw nicht hergetraut?“, begrüßte Skinny die beiden hämisch.

Justus rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Spar dir deine Sprüche, Skinny. Schon vergessen, dass wir dir helfen sollen?“, warf Justus zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Jaja, schon verstanden“, antwortete Skinny. „Also, was ist? Helft ihr mir?“

„Das haben wir noch nicht entscheiden“, begann Bob. „Bisher haben wir deine Informationen überprüft und für wahr befunden.“

„Dann könnt ihr mir doch auch helfen!“, forderte Skinny.

Justus und Bob zögerten. Sie wollten Skinny nicht offenbaren, dass sie sich mit Peter verkracht hatten und deswegen noch keine Entscheidung getroffen hatten.

Justus versuchte Skinny hinzuhalten: „Also, nur mal angenommen, wir stimmen zu und helfen dir. Wie soll das vonstattengehen? Unsere bisherigen Informationen sind sehr dürftig.“

„Was weiß ich? Ihr seid die Detektive! Wenn ich wüsste, wie ich Iris aufhalten kann, würde ich euch dann um Hilfe bitten?“ Skinny lief gereizt auf und ab. „Ganz dumm bin ich nicht, Dickerchen.“

„Überhaupt diese Iris. Du musst doch mehr über sie wissen, als dass sie hinter diesem Diamanten her ist.“, versuchte es Bob.

„Hier, ich hab` heute versucht sie zu fotografieren.“ Skinny tippte auf seinem Handy herum und reichte es Bob und Justus. Beide betrachteten das aufgerufene Foto.

Schräg von hinten war eine junge Frau zu erkennen, die etwa in Skinnys Alter sein musste. Ihre langen Finger verharrten über einer Computertastatur und sie starrte angestrengt auf den Bildschirm. Der Widerschein beleuchtete ihr Gesicht, von dem aber bis auf hohe Wangenknochen und einer markanten Nase wenig zu erkennen war. Ihr kurzes Haar war blondiert und modisch gestylt. Bob reichte Skinny das Handy zurück.

„Sonst kann ich nichts zu ihr sagen. Nur das, was ihr schon wisst. Mein Kumpel Viper kennt sie von irgendeinem krummen Ding, das sie mal zusammen gedreht haben. Da konnte ich aber nicht weiter nachfragen, sonst wäre er stutzig geworden, warum ich mich plötzlich so für Iris interessiere. Das habe ich euch doch auch schon erzählt. Sonst kannst du dir doch alles merken, Superbrain.“

Skinny schritt weiter nervös hin und her und sah sich hektisch um.

„Was ist los, Skinny?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Ich hab` den anderen gesagt, dass ich nur kurz zur Tankstelle fahre. Ich kann nicht so lange wegbleiben, ohne dass es ihnen auffällt. Jetzt sagt schon!“ Skinny unterbrach sich selbst und blickte in Richtig der Straße, von der er gekommen war.

Jetzt hörten es auch Justus und Bob. Ein Auto nährte sich ihnen.

„Verdammt! die haben mich verfolgt!“, rief Skinny alarmiert. Er sprang in sein Auto, ließ es an und fuhr mit durchdrehenden Reifen hinter ein nahes Gebäude.

Die zwei Fragezeichen konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren und sahen Skinny verdattert hinterher. Dann wieder in die Richtung aus der sich das Auto nährte. Sie sahen, wie der Fahrer die Scheinwerfer abblendete und den Motor abschaltete, um leise zu ihrem Treffpunkt zu rollen.

Justus und Bob warfen sich hinter den Busch, neben dem sie den Käfer geparkt hatten. Mit angehaltenem Atem schob Bob einige Äste auseinander, damit er den Platz im Auge behalten konnte. Viel war nicht zu erkennen, da die Scheinwerfer von Skinnys Wagen nicht mehr die Szenerie erhellten. Das fremde Auto kam zum Stehen und jemand stieg aus. Lange Sekunden verstrichen, in denen es die beiden kaum wagten zu atmen.

„Bob? Just? Wo seid ihr?“, hörten sie plötzlich die Stimme des zweiten Detektivs Peter Shaw. Bob atmete erleichtert auf und sprang auf.

„Oh Peter! Du kannst uns doch nicht so einen Schrecken einjagen!“, rief er und kam hinter dem Busch hervor. Justus folgte ihm.

„Beeindruckender Auftritt, Zweiter.“, meinte Justus nicht ohne Anerkennung. „Aber ich glaube, du hast Skinny verscheucht.“

„Nein, hat er nicht“, meldete sich Skinny mürrisch zu Wort. „Zieh nochmal sowas ab und das war das letzte, was du getan hast, Shaw.“

„Skinny, bleib ruhig“, ermahnte ihn Justus. „Schön, dass du da bist, Peter. Bist du dabei?“

Peter nickte. „Immerhin bin ich ein Detektiv der drei Fragezeichen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Ich arbeite nicht mit Skinny zusammen.“

„Das musst du auch nicht. Das mache ich.“ Justus blickte in drei irritierte Gesichter und kostete dieses Moment der Überraschung voll aus. „Ich habe einen Plan.“

„Natürlich hast du das, Erster“, seufzten Bob und Peter. „Schön, dass du uns auch mal einweihst.“

„Genau das habe ich jetzt vor. Also, wenn ihr mir zuhören würdet.“

Justus begann seinen Plan zu erläutern.

„Ich weiß von uns allen am besten über Hacking und Programmieren Bescheid, also lasse ich mich von Skinny undercover bei den Picas einschleusen und versuche undercover mehr Informationen zu sammeln. Bob, Peter, ihr stattet diesem Matthew Brittlestone einen Besuch ab und klärt ihn auf, in welcher Gefahr sich sein Liebesdiamant befindet. Sobald ich Informationen für euch habe leitet ihr die sofort an Inspektor Cotta weiter. Er soll sich bereithalten, damit er eingreifen kann, wenn es soweit ist.“

„Und wie soll ich dich einschleusen?“, hakte Skinny nach. „Iris wird doch sofort misstrauisch.“

„Das kriegst du schon hin. Erzähl ihr, du hättest das Gefühl, dass sie nicht vorankommt, dass du aber jemanden kennst, der sie beim Hacken des Sicherheitssystems unterstützen könnte. Ich lasse mir was einfallen, wenn es soweit ist.“, antwortete Justus und fuhr fort: „Hier ist ein abhörsicheres Handy für dich, meine Nummer ist eingespeichert. Damit kann ich auch euch erreichen, ohne dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssen, dass Informationen nach außen gelangen.“, sagte er zu Bob und Peter gewandt. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir viele Möglichkeiten haben uns zu treffen. Ich werde versuchen bei Lys zu wohnen. Dann könnt ihr die Zentrale nutzen.“

„Du hast ja echt an alles gedacht, Just“, sagte Peter bewundernd. „Und was ist mit Tante Mathilda und Onkel Justus?“

„Ah, die glauben, dass ich an einem wichtigen Projekt fürs College arbeite und bei einem Kommilitonen im Wohnheim wohne.“

Peter und Bob nickten.

„Skinny, du meldest dich, sobald du Iris überzeugen konntest, dass ich bei der Aktion mitmachen muss.“

„Alles klar.“ Skinny steckte das Telefon ein. „Ich fahr dann mal.“

„Wir sollten auch nach Hause fahren und uns morgen noch einmal treffen“, sagte Justus.

„Just, nimm du ruhig meinen Käfer und fahr damit zum Schrottplatz. Ich fahre mit Peter mit und erzähle ihm schon mal, was wir bisher herausgefunden haben“, schlug Bob vor und warf Justus seinen Autoschlüssel zu.

„Alles klar, Kollegen. Dann bis morgen!“

V.

Nach einer kurzen Lagebesprechung in der Zentrale waren Peter und Bob in Bobs gelbem Käfer zu Matthew Brittlestone aufgebrochen. Justus wollte in der Zentrale den wenigen Hinweisen, die sie zu Iris und der der Pica-Bande hatten nachgehen.

Bob fuhr langsam die Straße entlang und hielt Ausschau nach der richtigen Hausnummer. Peter pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Ganz schön nobel, die Gegend hier.“

„Hier ist es!“, stellte Bob fest und parkte das Auto am Straßenrand.

Die Auffahrt zum Haus war von einem Tor versperrt. Die beiden stiegen aus und betrachteten das gravierte Klingelschild. Zögerlich drückte Bob den Klingelknopf. Kurz darauf hörten sie den Türsummer und das Tor öffnete sich automatisch. Sich beeindruckt umsehend gingen sie den Weg zur Eingangstür hinauf.

Im Türrahmen stand bereits Matthew Brittlestone. Auch wenn das Bild, das Bob von ihm gefunden hatte ein paar Jahre alt war, war Brittlestone doch immer noch eindeutig zu erkennen. Aufmerksam sah er die beiden Detektive an.

„Was kann ich für euch tun, Jungs?“

„Mister Brittlestone?“, fragte Bob und fuhr fort, als der Mann nickte. „Mein Name ist Bob Andrews und das ist mein Kollege Peter Shaw. Wir haben einige Fragen an Sie.“

„Ach, habt ihr das? Was seid ihr? Reporter?“, fragte Mister Brittlestone auffällig interessiert.

„Nicht ganz. Wir sind Privatdetektive. Hier. Unsere Karte.“ Bob öffnete sein Portemonnaie und reichte dem Mann eine ihrer Visitenkarten. Brittlestone nahm sie und betrachtete sie.

„Die drei Detektive. Drei Fragezeichen. Wir übernehmen jeden Fall.“, las Matthew Brittlestone vor. „Erster Detektiv Justus Jonas, zweiter Detektiv Peter Shaw, Recherchen und Archiv Bob Andrews. Und was für Fragen habt ihr?“

„Dürften wir dafür reinkommen?“, fragte Bob.

„Oh, aber natürlich. Hier entlang.“ Brittlestone führte sie durch die Eingangshalle in einen daran anschließenden Salon. Volle Bücherregale und ausgewählte Kunstgegenstände dominierten den Raum. Eine große Fensterfront öffnete sich zum Garten des Anwesens, davor stand eine Sitzgruppe, auf der sie sich niederließen.

„Wollt ihr etwas trinken?“

„Nein danke. Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, Mister Brittlestone.“

„Nennt mich ruhig Matthew. Das ist mir lieber. Was führt euch denn nun zu mir?“

„Es geht um den Liebesdiamanten. Der befindet sich doch in Ihrem Besitz?“, fragte Peter.

„Ja, er liegt in einem Schließfach in der Bank of Los Angeles, sowie alle anderen Kunstgegenstände von hohem Wert, die ich besitze.“

„Genau darum geht es. Uns liegen Informationen vor, dass es jemand auf Ihren Diamanten abgesehen und einen Einbruch in die Bank plant.“

„Da müssen euch falsche Informationen vorliegen. Die Bank of LA verfügt über das modernste Tresorsystem der USA. Außerdem werden die Schließfächer vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag durch Sicherheitspersonal geschützt.“

Bob und Peter legten Matthew ihre Informationen dar und schienen ihn von der Bedrohungslage durch die Hacker überzeugen zu können.

„Wir haben allerdings noch einige Fragen zum Liebesdiamanten. Ich habe bei meiner Recherche so gut wie keine Informationen über ihn herausfinden können, außer dass er sich in Ihrem Besitz befindet.“

„Das ist richtig. Der Diamant ist ein Familienerbstück. Er hat mir das hier alles erst ermöglicht.“

Mit einer umfassenden Geste wies Matthew auf den Salon und das Haus.

„Das klingt nach einer spannenden Geschichte, Matthew.“, sagte Bob beeindruckt.

„Ich erzähle sie euch gerne. Mein Vater Lord Graham Brittlestone entstammte einer alten englischen Familie, die ihr Geld erst durch den Handel mit Tee, später mit anderen Geschäftsbeziehungen zwischen Indien und den USA verdiente. Auf einer seiner Geschäftsreisen nach Amerika lernte mein Vater die Schauspielerin Jaqueline Spencer kennen.“

„Ah, die ist doch durch den Film ‚Eine Woche in Lafayette‘ bekannt geworden, oder?“, warf Bob ein.

„Ja, genau. Da kennst du dich aber gut aus! Später spielte sie in unzähligen Filmen mit und war eine richtige Hollywood-Diva. Aber zurück zum Liebesdiamant. Mein Vater und sie verliebten sich Hals über Kopf ineinander. Seine Eltern in England waren natürlich nicht begeistert von dieser Verbindung mit einer Schauspielerin, die in den Staaten in Saus und Braus lebte. Aber mein Vater hielt an seiner Liebe fest. Er widersetzte sich seinen Eltern und heiratete Jaqueline im Geheimen. Oft brachte er ihr von seinen Geschäftsreisen nach Indien und China wertvolle Kunstgegenstände und Geschenke mit. Ich vermute so wollte er es wieder wettmachen, dass sie sich so selten sahen. Und dann geschah das große Unglück.“

Matthew sammelte sich einen Moment.

„Kurz vor meiner Geburt musste er auf eine wichtige Reise nach Indien. Neue Anbaugebiete für Tee sollten erschlossen werden. Von dieser Reise kehrte er nie zurück. Niemand weiß, was genau in Indien geschehen ist. Seine Familie informierte Jaqueline nicht einmal, sein Sekretär tat es und übergab ihr den Diamanten zusammen mit einem Brief. Darin stand, dass dieser Edelstein von unschätzbarem Wert sei, und für Fall, dass ihm etwas zustieße, zu ihrer Absicherung dienen sollte. Der Tod ihres Mannes stürzte meine Mutter in eine tiefe Krise, sie spielte jahrelang in keinem Film mehr mit und musste nach und nach Alles verkaufen, was von Wert war. Letztendlich auch den Liebesdiamanten. Mit diesem Geld finanzierte sie dieses Haus und meine Ausbildung. Ich konnte schließlich den Diamanten zurückkaufen. Er ist das einzige, das mich an meinen Vater erinnert. Ein Diebstahl wäre nicht nur ein unglaublicher finanzieller Verlust für mich, wenn ihr versteht.“

Peter und Bob nickten verständnisvoll, noch vollkommen in Gedanken. Bob fand zuerst seine Sprache wieder.

„Das ist eine beeindruckende Geschichte, Matthew. Natürlich verstehen wir, welchen Wert der Diamant für Sie besitzt. Und genau deshalb sollten Sie uns glauben, wenn wir sagen, dass durch einen Cyberangriff das Sicherheitssystem deaktiviert werden soll, um den Liebesdiamanten zu rauben.“

Die letzten Worte hatte Bob mit Nachdruck gesprochen und Matthew eindringlich angesehen.

„Sobald unsere Ermittlungen weiter fortgeschritten sind, können wir Ihnen weitere Beweise für die Pläne liefern, aber bis dahin müssen Sie mit unserem Wort vorliebnehmen.“, setzte Peter hinzu.

Matthew schwieg eine Weile. Er schien zu überlegen, was er mit den Informationen anfangen sollte. Bo schaute sich derweil ein wenig in dem Salon um. Die Einrichtung war sehr geschmackvoll, verriet aber wenig über Matthew. Private Fotos oder Erinnerungsgegenstände waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Also gut ihr zwei. Ich vertraue euch. Ich werde mich mit meinem Berater besprechen und dafür sorgen, dass der Diamant an anderer Stelle eingelagert wird. Setzt mich bitte in Kenntnis, wenn ihr neue Informationen habt.“

„Das werden wir machen, Matthew. Keine Sorge. Und gut, dass Sie uns in dieser Angelegenheit vertrauen.“

Matthew begleitete Bob und Peter zur Tür und verabschiedete sich von ihnen.

VI.

Zurück in der Zentrale berichteten sie Justus von ihrem Erfolg bei Matthew Brittlestone.

„Sehr gut, Kollegen. Es beruhigt mich den Liebesdiamanten in Sicherheit zu wissen.“

„Konntest du noch etwas über diese Iris herausfinden?“, fragte Bob.

„Leider nicht viel. Wir haben weder ihren Nachnamen, noch wissen wir wo sie herkommt oder zur Schule gegangen ist. Auch die Verbindung nach Kanada bringt zu viele Treffer, als dass sich eine brauchbare Information finden lässt. Eli und Hector sind ebenso mysteriös. Wahrscheinlich sind es nicht einmal ihre richtigen Namen. Es wird mir nichts anderes übrigbleiben mehr über sie herauszufinden während ich die Bande infiltriere. Immerhin hatte Inspektor Cotta wohl ein Nachsehen mit mir und hat uns die Akten der anderen Mitglieder der Pica-Bande zukommen lassen.  Viel Neues steht allerdings nicht darin. Die typische Kleinkriminellenlaufbahn eben. Schwieriges Elternhaus, früh auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, halten sich Dealerei und Diebstählen über Wasser. Bisher aber nichts, womit man sie hätte dingfest machen können. Hier sind ihre Bilder. Bob, kannst du sie an die Pinnwand hängen?“

Justus reichte Bob drei Fotos, auf Zweien waren Männer zu sehen auf dem Dritten eine Frau. Randy, der Mann auf dem ersten Bild sah aus, wie der typische Kneipenschläger. Ein Typ aus dem Rockermilieu mit raspelkurzen Haaren und Stiernacken. Viper schien Mexikaner zu sein und trug neben einer Vokuhila einen Oberlippenbart. Er wirkte schmächtig und durchtrieben. Die Frau auf dem dritten Foto musste MJ sein. Sie sah hager aus und verstecke ihr Gesicht hinter blondem, strähnigem Haar. Nachdem auch Peter die Bilder angesehen hatte, fixierte Bob sie mit Reißzwecken an der Pinnwand, an der schon ein Ausdruck des Fotos von Iris und das Bild von Matthew hingen.

„Ja, die sehen aus, als würde Skinny gerne mit ihnen abhängen. Endlich Leute, die noch hässlicher sind als er“, bemerkte Peter gehässig.

„Sehr witzig, Zweiter“, erwiderte Bob und wandte sich zu Justus. „So Just. Jetzt erklär uns doch mal deinen Plan mit deinem Undercovereinsatz. Wie stellst du dir das vor?“

„Genau, das wüsste ich auch mal gerne. Und was sollen wir die ganze Zeit machen? Für Tante Mathilda auf dem Schrottplatz schuften?“

„Gebrauchtwarencenter!“, ermahnte ihn Justus. „Aber zu meinem Undercovereinsatz, wie du es so schön nennst, Bob. Sobald Skinny Iris überzeugt hat, dass ich ein Mitglied ihrer Bande werden muss, werde ich mich ihnen als Jupiter, der von den Lehrinhalten seines IT-Studiums gelangweilte Programmierer vorstellen und ihr meine Hilfe bei ihrem Vorhaben anbieten.“

„Reichen deine Kenntnisse denn dafür aus?“, fragte Peter.

„Ich gehe davon aus. Wenn nicht frage ich unseren alten Freund Norton Rome aus unserem Fall „Angriff der Computerviren. Der wird mir sicher helfen können. Ansonsten sieht mein Plan folgendermaßen aus: Ihr verständigt in der Zwischenzeit den Direktor der Bank of LA und veranlasst eine Räumung der Schließfächer. Ich liefere euch Insiderinformationen zur Planung des Raubes. Außerdem werden wir den Bankdirektor überzeugen mich in die IT-Sicherheitssysteme einzuweisen und eine Art „Hintertür“ in den Code einzubauen durch die ich dann ganz zufällig das Sicherheitssystem deaktivieren kann. Wenn dann der Raub stattfindet kann die Polizei zugreifen.“

Bob setzte an Einwände zu erheben, doch Justus unterbrach ihn.

„Ja Bob, ich weiß, das ist ein ziemlich unsicherer Plan mit vielen Variablen und Risiken, aber wir wären nicht die drei Fragezeichen, wenn wir das nicht schaffen würden. Außerdem haben wir ja anscheinend die Unterstützung von Inspektor Cotta.“

Bob und Peter nickten ergeben. Sie wussten genau, dass Justus ihre Einwände nicht gelten lassen würde und so machten sie sich daran Notizen zu ihrem Vorgehen zu machen.

VII.

Einige Tage später war es dann soweit. Justus folgte Skinny durch einen schwach beleuchteten Gang eines Lagerhallenkomplexes. Vor einer Tür hielten sie an und Skinny tippte eine sechsstellige Zahlenkombination in ein Eingabefeld ein. Ein Türsummer ertönte und Skinny drückte die Tür auf.

Der Raum hinter der Tür war ebenso schlecht beleuchtete, wie der Gang davor. Nur ein paar Computerbildschirme spendeten ein schummriges, unruhiges Licht. Am Ende des Raumes gab es noch zwei weitere Türen.

„He, Leute. Hört mal her! Das ist Jupiter, der uns jetzt unterstützen wird!“, rief Skinny in die Runde.

Die beiden Personen vor den PC-Bildschirmen sahen kurz auf und nickten ihm zu. Justus vermutete, dass es Eli und Hector waren. Eli war eine dunkelhäutige Frau, ihre langen Haare waren zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. Justus zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Ja doch, er konnte sich nicht irren: Ihr rechter Unterarm endete in einer metallischen Handprothese, von der ein pulsierendes Leuchten ausging.

Der Mann am Arbeitsplatz neben ihr war demnach Hector. Sein sommersprossiges Gesicht war von einem dichten Bart bewachsen, er trug seine Haare in einem Knoten am Hinterkopf. Er hatte eine ähnliche Statur wie Justus. Hector schien Skinny und ihn gar nicht zu registrieren.

„Iris?“, fragte Skinny. „Bist du da? Ich hab' den Neuen dabei.“

„Natürlich bin ich da. Kein Grund hier so rumzuschreien.“, erklang plötzlich eine kühle Frauenstimme und Iris trat aus dem Dunkel der Zimmerecke heraus.

Justus versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie ihn beeindruckte und hoffte ein Pokerface zu bewahren. Iris war hochgewachsen und eine sportlich-trainierte Figur. Nichts, was Justus von dem schlechten Handyfoto, das Skinny ihm geschickt hatte, hätte ableiten können. Am auffälligsten war aber ihr Gesicht. Hohe Wangenknochen, die Hakennase und am außergewöhnlichsten ihre verschiedenfarbigen Augen. Eines war viel heller als das andere, und ihr durchdringender Blick schien seine Tarnung direkt zu durchschauen.

„Ist der Milchbubi nicht etwas jung, um uns zu helfen?“, fragte sie und taxierte Justus und Skinny eindringlich.

„I-Ich.. also...“, stammelte Justus, bevor Skinny ihm das Wort abschnitt und ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite buffte.

„Das ist Jupiter. Er studiert an der UCLA Informatik“, begann Skinny.

„Genau, aber das Studium ist gähnend langweilig. Ich brauche mal `ne echte Herausforderung. Nicht immer nur so lächerlichen Kleinkram mit dem sich meine Kommilitonen befassen. Alles völlig ohne Anspruch. Skinny hat mir schon erklärt, was ihr vorhabt. Ich kann euch helfen, zu erreichen, was ihr plant.“

„Ach. Kannst du das?“ Iris zog abschätzig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dann mach dich an die Arbeit. Eli wird dir erklären, was zu tun ist.“

VIII.

Als Bob und Peter zwei Tage später in der Zentrale saßen, Musik hörten und alte Fallakten digitalisierten, erklang der Nachrichtenton ihres abhörsicheren Handys. Bob griff hinüber und öffnete die E-Mail, die Justus ihnen geschickt hatte.

„He, Peter! Justus hat uns Informationen zukommen lassen. Er will, dass wir uns schnellstmöglich mit dem Direktor der Bank of LA und seinem Sicherheitsberater in Verbindung setzen. Außerdem beschwert er sich über Viper und Randy, die sind wohl noch schlimmer als Skinny Norris.“, teilte Bob dem zweiten Detektiv mit, der sogleich zum Telefonhörer griff und die Nummer der Bank of LA wählte.

Bob hörte Peter zu, wie er ihr Anliegen vorbrachte und kurz darauf zufrieden grinsend auflegte.

„Und? Was sagen sie?“, fragte Bob.

„Inspektor Cotta hat sich bereits mit dem Bankdirektor in Verbindung gesetzt und ihm mitgeteilt, dass wir ihn bald belagern würden.“ Peter lachte kurz auf, doch seine Stimme wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Und er hat gesagt, dass sie tatsächlich in den letzten Tagen vermehrte Angriffe auf ihr Sicherheitssystem verzeichnen. In einer Stunde haben wir einen Termin mit dem Direktor und dem Sicherheitsbeauftragten.“

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich setze unseren ersten darüber in Kenntnis“, sagte Bob und tippte schnell eine Nachricht an Justus in das Handy.

Eine gute Stunde später saßen die beiden Detektive im Büro des Bankdirektors und berichteten ihm und seinem Sicherheitsbeauftragten in knappen Sätzen von ihrem derzeitigen Ermittlungsstand.

„Genau, und das…“ - Bob klappte seinen Laptop auf, auf den er Justus Nachricht kopiert hatte, und drehte ihn zu den beiden Männern – „… hat uns heute unser erster Detektiv, der derzeit die Hacker unterwandert, zukommen lassen.“ Er rief die beiden Bilder auf. Zum einen einige Zeilen Code, denen der Computerexperte große Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, zum anderen ein Bild der Zentrale der Hacker, auf dem eine große Pinnwand mit detaillierten Grundrissen und sogar den Schichtplänen des Sicherheitspersonals zu sehen waren. Die beiden Männer studierten die Fotos eingehend.

„Außerdem würde Justus gerne Kontakt zu Ihnen aufnehmen“, sagte Peter an den Sicherheitsbeauftragten namens Jason Kent gewandt. „Schreiben Sie ihm von einem sicheren Gerät aus an diese Adresse.“

Der Bankdirektor, Richard Grover, räusperte sich und faltete seine Hände im Schoß.

„Inspektor Cotta hatte mich ja bereits auf euch vorbereitet, aber ich wollte ihm nicht recht glauben. Doch als auch Jason mich auf die vermehrten Angriffe auf unser Sicherheitssystem informierte, musste ich dem nachgehen. Eure Informationen scheinen glaubhaft. Ich werde mich mit meinen Kunden, die ihre Schließfächer im betroffenen Sektor haben in Verbindung setzen und eine Räumung veranlassen. Die selbstverständlich unauffällig vonstattengehen wird“, versicherte er, als er sah, dass Bob etwas anmerken wollte. „Gebt mir bitte eine Woche Zeit dafür. In dieser Zeit kann sich auch euer Freund mit Jason beraten.“

Bob und Peter nickten und verabschiedeten sich von Mister Grover.

„Das ging ja schnell“, bemerkte Peter, als sie das Bankgebäude verlassen hatten.

„Der hat eben Angst um die Schätze, die in seiner Bank lagern. Ein Einbruch in die sicherste Bank des Landes würde ganz schön an seinem Renommee kratzen, meinst du nicht auch, Zweiter?“, erwiderte Bob.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schrottplatz. Gerade als sie dort angekommen waren, ertönte erneut das Nachrichtensignal des Handys.

„Justus will sich in zwei Tagen mit uns treffen. In einem Eiscafé in Santa Barbara. Hat wohl auch Angst, dass ihn die Bandentypen verfolgen könnten. Er schreibt, er hat wichtige Informationen für uns.“, sagte Bob.

IX.

Justus las die Nachricht, die Bob ihm zurückgeschickt hatte, steckte das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche und widmete sich wieder den Code auf seinem Bildschirm. Er war gerade dabei an einem von Eli entwickelten Tool zum Infiltrieren und Auslesen der Bankserver weiter zu arbeiten. Er musste anerkennen, dass sie über wahnsinnige Kenntnisse im Hacking verfügte. Wenn sie diese doch nur für legale Aktionen oder für die Verbesserung bestehender Systeme anwenden würde, dachte Justus resigniert. Dennoch machte ihm die herausfordernde Arbeit durchaus Spaß, und Eli und Hector schienen ihn mittlerweile zu respektieren, nachdem sie ihn erst äußerst kritisch beäugt hatten. Nur in Iris‘ Gegenwart fühlte er sich immer noch unwohl. Er konnte nicht sagen, woran es lag, dass ihm jedes Mal, wenn sie den Raum betrat, ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter fuhr und er stammelte, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Glücklicherweise saß sie die meiste Zeit an ihrem eigenen Rechner und bearbeitete eine Kopie der Sicherheitssoftware, die auf den Bankservern verwendet wurde. Skinny und seine Freunde verbrachten ihre Zeit mit anderen Dingen und waren nur selten in der Lagerhalle anzutreffen.

„Hey. Jupe!“, sprach Eli ihn an und Justus hob den Blick. „Schau dir mal die Änderung an, die ich geschrieben habe. Damit können wir die Datenbank unauffälliger durchsuchen. Vor zwei Wochen haben wir mit einem Brute-Force-Angriff einige Passwörter herausfinden können. Und dieser Henry Dearing ist ganz schön einfallslos, was seine Passwörter betrifft. Ich konnte dadurch einen ganz guten Einblick in das System zur Verschlüsselung der Tresorpinnummern gewinnen. Und mit dem neuen Code hinterlassen wir weniger Spuren auf deren Servern.“

Justus rief den veränderten Code auf.

„Das ist ziemlich gut, Eli. Sie werden so kaum merken, dass wir Daten sammeln. Weißt du wie weit Iris mit der Veränderung der Sicherheitssoftware ist?“, fragte Justus.

Eli zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube sie kommt nicht so gut voran, wie sie es gerne würde. Aber sprich sie besser nicht darauf an. Das kratzt an ihrem Stolz.“

Ein helles „Ping“ ließ ihren Blick zu Justus‘ Bildschirm wandern. Dort war ein Pop-Up seines Mailclients erschienen.

‚Eine neue E-Mail‘ war zu lesen. Und in der Zeile darunter: ‚Jason K. - Hilfe für’s Ha…‘ Das letzte Wort war zum Glück abgeschnitten. Justus‘ Herz klopfte, als er ihren kritischen Blick sah.

„Wer schreibt dir denn da?“, fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Oh! Das- Das ist ein- ein Nachhilfeschüler von mir.“ Justus versuchte seine Nervosität durch einen Lacher aufzulockern. „Braucht bestimmt Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben. Wenn er schon den Betreff falsch schreibt.“

 „Mach das gefälligst über deinen privaten Rechner zu Hause. Wir sollten gegen Angriffe von außen geschützt sein, aber jeder Kontakt nach außen ist eine Sicherheitslücke. Das weißt du ganz genau.“, sagte Eli und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ja, wird gemacht“, sagte Justus und verdammte Jason Kent innerlich. Wie konnte ihm der Sicherheitsbeauftragte der Bank of LA eine E-Mail mit einem derart offensichtlichen Betreff schreiben?

Justus wagte nicht, die E-Mail zu öffnen, sondern wartete damit, bis er in den frühen Morgenstunden in Lys‘ Wohnung saß.

Jason erklärte ihm in der Mail, dass er eine gut getarnte Backdoor einbauen würde, auf die Iris früher oder später stoßen musste. Justus prägte sich gut ein, wie diese zu knacken war, wobei er daran nicht zweifelte, dass Iris das auch selbst schaffen konnte. Durch diese Backdoor war es Jason außerdem möglich zu sehen, was sie an Daten auslasen und planten. So konnte er Informationen an die Polizei weitergeben, ohne Justus zu gefährden. Der Plan war es, es bis zum Einbruch kommen zu lassen und Iris und ihre Helfer vor Ort dingfest zu machen.

Justus schrieb noch schnell eine Antwort, dann legte er sich endlich schlafen.

X.

Das Eiscafé in Santa Barbara lag an einer belebten Einkaufsstraße. Als die drei Detektive sich am Nachmittag trafen, waren fast alle Tische mit Einkaufswütigen belegt. Dennoch fanden sie einen freien Tisch auf der Terrasse.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Schoko-Doppel-Becher mit extra Sahne“, sagte Justus an die Kellnerin gewandt, nachdem Bob und Peter ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben hatten.

„Ganz wie in alten Zeiten Erster, was?“, fragte Peter mit einem belustigen Unterton.

„Ich gönne mir nur eine kleine Belohnung für meine Arbeit“, tadelte ihn Justus.

„Deswegen sind wir ja auch hier“, drängte Bob. „Wie sieht's bei dir aus, Just?“

Justus fasste kurz zusammen, was er die letzten Tage im Versteck der Hacker gemacht hatte und berichtete auch, wie Jason Kent ihn beinahe hatte auffliegen lassen.

„Oh Mann. Das gibt es ja nicht. Zum Glück konntest du Eli überzeugen nicht weiter nachzufragen“, stöhnte Bob.

Dann berichteten Peter und er vom Treffen mit dem Bankdirektor.

„Okay, es ist gut, dass Mr. Grover die Schließfächer räumen lässt und sich so schnell zu einer Zusammenarbeit bereit erklärt hat.“ Justus begann von seinem Eisbecher zu löffeln, der in der Zwischenzeit gebracht wurde. „Der Zugriff ist für den nächsten Dienstag geplant, an dem Tag haben weniger Sicherheitskräfte als sonst Dienst. Uns bleiben also noch zehn Tage diesen Raub zu vereiteln.“

„Ganz genau“, erklang plötzlich Skinny Norris' ölige Stimme hinter ihm. Vor Schreck ließ Justus beinahe den Löffel fallen.

„Skinny!“, rief er erschrocken.

„Was willst du denn hier, Norris? Hast du nicht deine drei kleinen Verbrecherfreunde mit denen du ausgehen kannst?“, fragte Peter. Seine Stimme verriet deutlich, was er von Skinnys Anwesenheit hielt.

„Die sind ja das Problem! Ihr solltet von hier verschwinden. Viper und Randy sind auf dem Weg hierher. Sie beschatten dich wohl auf Geheiß von Iris“, erklärte Skinny ihnen und bewegte Justus zum Aufstehen.

„Und das sollen wir dir glauben?“, fragte Bob skeptisch.

„Na, ihr könnt auch hier bleiben, euch von ihnen erwischen lassen, und zusehen wie der ganze Fall den Bach runter geht.“, erwiderte Skinny.

Justus sah zwischen Skinny und Bob und Peter hin und her, als würde er abwägen, zu wem erhalten sollte. Schlussendlich stand er auf und folgte Skinny.

„Kollegen. Seid vorsichtig. Ich melde mich auf sicherem Wege“, rief Justus den verdutzt dreinblickenden übrigen Detektiven zu und war auch schon mit Skinny verschwunden.

Peter und Bob sahen sich einen Moment irritiert an und gerade als Peter Justus' Eisbecher zu sich ziehen wollte, stieß ihm Bob einen Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Skinny hat nicht gelogen! Da ist Randy! Schnell!“

Auf der anderen Straßenseite bahnten sich der Kriminelle seinen Weg durch die Einkaufenden, direkt auf das Eiscafé zu. Peter und Bob fest im Blick.

Schnell sprangen die zwei Detektive auf und liefen zu Peters MG, der zwei Straßen weiter geparkt war. Peter, der etwas vor Bob lief, blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen, sodass Bob in ihn hineinrannte und fast zu Boden warf.

„Was soll das denn, Peter?“, fragte Bob aufgebracht.

„Da ist Viper! An meinem MG!“, antwortete Peter und rannte los, direkt auf Viper zu. Bob sah noch, wie sich Peter auf den kleinen und schmächtigen Mexikaner stürzte und ihn von seinem Wagen wegzerrte, da legten sich zwei Hände wie Schraubstöcke um seinen Körper und hielten ihn fest. Randy hatte ihn gepackt und presste ihn gegen eine Hauswand.

„Was hattet ihr mit Jupiter zu besprechen?“, grunzte Randy, so nah vor Bobs Gesicht, dass ihn einige Speicheltropfen trafen.

„Ich- Wir- Wir sind Freunde!“, stammelte Bob und versuchte sich aus Randys Griff zu winden.

„Und warum trefft ihr euch hier und nicht in Rocky Beach?“, setzte Randy nach.

„W-Wir haben einen Ausflug gemacht…?“, log Bob.

„Ach! Lüg mich nicht an!“

Randy schrie auf, denn Peter hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und einen Kinnhaken verpasst. Randy lockerte seinen Griff und Bob nutzte die Chance, um zu entkommen. Noch bevor Randy ganz zu sich kam, sprangen Bob und Peter in den roten MG und rasten mit durchdrehenden Reifen davon.

„Was war das denn?“, keuchte Bob und rieb sich die schmerzenden Rippen.

„Keine Ahnung! Die müssen Just wirklich verfolgt haben!“, erwiderte Peter und lenkte den Wagen durch einen Kreisverkehr. Er fuhr einige Umwege, um sicherzugehen, dass sie ihnen niemand folgte.

XI.

Skinny zerrte Justus hinter sich her zu seinem Sportwagen und fuhr mit ihm in Richtung der Lagerhalle. Sie schwiegen sich an. Justus war immer noch darüber verwundert, dass Skinny sie gewarnt hatte und ihn aus der Schusslinie geholt hatte. Trotzdem war es sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Skinny die ganze Aktion nicht nur eingefädelt hatte, um sich als Held aufzuspielen.

Als sie die Lagerhalle betraten stürzte sich wie aus dem Nichts Eli auf Skinny und packte ihn mit ihrer bionischen Prothese an der Kehle.

„Warum verprügeln deine idiotischen Freunde zwei Typen in Santa Barbara und lassen sich auch noch von der Polizei schnappen?“, schrie sie ihn an. „Zum Glück tracke ich ihre Handys und konnte sie deaktivieren bevor die Bullen sie durchsuchen konnten!“

Eli schüttelte Skinny und schnaubte wutentbrannt.

Justus, der bis eben erstarrt neben den beiden gestanden hatte, schlüpfte an ihnen vorbei in die Halle.

„Jetzt antworte! Du warst auch dort! Hast die beiden womöglich noch angestachelt! Waren die Burschen irgendwelche Feinde von dir? Wir haben eine Abmachung mit Iris! Keine Scherereien bis wir den Einbruch hinter uns gebracht haben!“

Skinnys Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde Farbe angenommen und er hatte längst aufgehört zu zappeln. Nur ein ersticktes Keuchen drang aus seiner Kehle.

Justus handelte blitzschnell. Zum Glück hatte er sich von Eli ein bisschen was über ihre Prothese erklären lassen, was ihr jetzt zum Verhängnis wurde. Mit einem gezielten Griff drückte er auf eines der Bedienelemente und drehte mit der anderen Hand einen Metallring der Prothese nach rechts. Augenblicklich schaltete sich das Gerät ab und löste den Griff um Skinnys Hals.

Jetzt blaffte Eli Justus an.

„Spinnst du, Fettsack? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so meine Prothese-!“

„Sag mal, habt ihr alle einen Knall?“, fuhr wie aus dem Nichts Iris dazwischen. „Man hört eure Streiterei bis auf die Straße. Reißt euch gefälligst zusammen! Keine Widerrede!“

Eli aktivierte schnaubend wieder ihre Prothese und bewegte alle Finger, verzog sich dann aber, nachdem sie Skinny und Justus noch einmal wütend angesehen hatte an ihren Rechner.

Skinny gab Justus einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Mann“, raunte er ihm zu und zwinkerte, bevor er die Lagerhalle verließ und die Tür scheppernd ins Schloss knallte.

Auch Justus, immer noch mit klopfendem Herzen, machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, verzog sich aber ans andere Ende des Raumes, um Eli bloß nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

XII.

Bob und Peter hatten in den nächsten Tagen nicht viel für den Fall zu erledigen, sodass sie zusagten für Onkel Titus einige verkaufte Gegenstände auszuliefern. Gerade wies Bob Peter in eine Parklücke vor dem Haus der Kundin ein, als er Matthew einige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf der anderen Straßenseite erkannte.

Bob winkte ihm zu und Matthew kam auf die beiden zu.

„Ah Hallo Bob! Peter!“, begrüßte er die beiden Detektive gut gelaunt.

„Hallo Matthew!“, grüßte Peter zurück und stieg aus dem Wagen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“

Matthew betrachtete den lädierten Pick-Up auf dessen Ladefläche ein alter Buffetschrank festgezurrt war.

„Wir arbeiten für das Gebrauchtwarencenter Titus Jonas und liefern das gute Stück an unsere Kundin Miss Jenkins aus.“

Während er antwortete, hatte Bob begonnen, die Spanngurte zu lösen.

„Und?“ Matthew räusperte sich. „Wie geht es mit eurem Fall voran?“

„Justus ist undercover in die Bande eingeschleust worden und Mister Rover, der Bankdirektor hat bereits alle Schließfächer räumen lassen. Darüber wurden Sie sicherlich informiert“, sagte Bob.

Matthew nickte und klopfe Bob auf die Schulter.

„Na dann noch gutes Gelingen!“, wünschte er ihnen und verschwand. Bob sah zu Peter hinüber.

„Weißt du was ich komisch finde, Zweiter? Dass Matthew eine Sonnenbrille trägt, obwohl gar keine Sonne scheint.“

XIII.

Ein triumphierender Schrei drang aus Iris abgetrenntem Bereich in der Lagerhalle.

„Ich hab’s! Ich bin auf die Sicherheitscodes gestoßen!“, rief Iris jubelnd. Eli, Hector und Justus kamen neugierig zu ihr herüber.

„Unfassbar!“, entfuhr es Eli. „Da steht ja einfach alles. Großartig, Iris!“

Justus, der den Code natürlich bereits in der E-Mail von Jason Kent gesehen hat, setzte sein Pokerface auf und gratulierte Iris ebenfalls. Hector hatte sich direkt an den Rechner gesetzt und ließ seine Augen schnell über den Bildschirm huschen.

„Das war einfacher als gedacht. Jetzt sind wir eindeutig im Vorteil und können gleich zugreifen!“, sagte Iris. „Ich muss nur noch den richtigen Pincode finden und ändern.“

„Was meinst du mit „gleich zugreifen“?“, fragte Justus irritiert.

„Damit meine ich, dass wir morgen zugreifen. Sobald MJ und Randy wieder hier sind“, sagte Iris, als hätte Justus Frage sie beleidigt.

Justus Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Iris wollte morgen zuschlagen? In ein paar Stunden schon? Seine Gedanken rasten. Er musste Inspektor Cotta Bescheid geben. Und Jason Kent und dem Bankdirektor Mister Rover. Außerdem Bob und Peter und Matthew Brittlestone. Justus zwang sich durchzuatmen und nicht in kopflose Hektik zu verfallen.

„Hey, Skinny! Ich glaube, ich habe was in deinem Auto liegenlassen! Kannst du mir eben deinen Schlüssel geben?“, wandte sich Justus an Skinny, als sich die erste Aufregung gelegt hat.

„Hä? Du warst doch heute-?“, begann Skinny, doch Justus warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Äh. Na klar! Hier!“ Skinny warf ihm den Schlüssel zu.

„Danke, Mann“, sagte Justus im Vorbeigehen zu ihm.

Draußen setzte er sich in Skinnys Auto und fummelte das abhörsichere Handy hervor. Mit zitternden Händen wählte er die Nummer der Zentrale.

„Bob! Peter! Hört mir jetzt genau zu. Iris will morgen Nacht zuschlagen.“, sagte er aufgeregt.

„Was? Du hast doch gesagt, dass der Einbruch erst in vier Tagen passieren soll!“, hörte er Bob antworten.

„Ja, das ist jetzt egal. Iris hat alle Pläne umgeworfen. Also: Ihr sagt jetzt Inspektor Cotta, Matthew und Mister Rover Bescheid. Ich kümmere mich um Jason, der soll Cotta Bescheid geben, wenn der Einbruch stattfindet. Cotta soll auch Männer schicken, die Hector und mich hier in der Lagerhalle festnehmen.“, sagte Justus hektisch.

„Aber Just...“, wandte Bob ein.

„Egal Bob. Vertrau mir, dass alles klappt. Sagt einfach allen Bescheid, ich kümmere mich um alles andere.“

„Okay, Erster. Viel Glück“, sagte jetzt Peter.

„Danke, Kollegen“, seufzte Justus und beendete das Gespräch. Als er aus dem Auto stieg, fiel ihm fast das Handy aus der Hand. Eli lehnte lässig an der Wand der Lagerhalle und starrte ihn an.

„Danke, Kollegen“, imitierte sie ihn. „Was für Kollegen?“

„I-Ich mache d-doch diese Nachhilfe Sache. Und morgen, wenn wir zugreifen, k-kann ich doch keinen Unterricht geben. D-deswegen habe ich mit meinem Kollegen von der Nachhilfeschule telefoniert“, presste Justus hervor.

Eli hob abschätzig eine Augenbraue und Justus wusste, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. Wortlos ging sie zurück in die Halle. Justus folgte ihr und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

„Iris!“, rief Eli und eilte zu ihr herüber. „Jupiter hat mit irgendwelchen Leuten telefoniert! Er hat bestimmt unsere Pläne ausgeplaudert!“

Iris drehte sich in ihrem Bürostuhl zu Eli um und sah sie von unten an.

„Eli.“, sagte sie mit kalter, aber bestimmter Stimme. „Ich will davon nichts hören! Ich will, dass du dich um deine Aufgaben kümmerst. Und zwar sofort!“

Die letzten Worte hatte sie beinahe gebrüllt. Eli zuckte zusammen, warf Justus nochmal einen bösen Blick zu und verzog sich an ihren Rechner.

XIV.

Am nächsten Abend hatte Iris alle um sich versammelt und sah sie angespannt an.

„Okay.“ Sie straffte die Schultern und atmete durch. „Wir besprechen noch einmal den Plan und dann startet die Operation „Liebesdiamant“. Jupiter und Hector. Ihr bleibt hier und kümmert euch darum, dass auf mein Signal zuerst die Alarmanlage deaktiviert wird und ich danach die Tür vom Tresortrakt mit meiner Kombination öffnen kann, genauso wie den Tresor, in dem der Diamant liegt. Eli, Skinny und Viper kommen mit mir. Sie halten das Sicherheitspersonal in Schach. Eli kümmert sich auch um die Sicherheitszentrale vor Ort. MJ und Randy, ihr kommt auf Zuruf mit den Fluchtwagen vorbei. Sind sie vollgetankt und stimmen die Kennzeichen?“, fragte Iris sie mit Nachdruck.

Beide nickten eifrig.

„Ansonsten alles klar?“, fragte Iris in die Runde. Alle nickten. „Gut. Das hier ist das Kommunikationssystem, mit dem wir Kontakt halten können. Jeder legt sich jetzt eins an. Wir funken auf einer verschlüsselten Frequenz.“

Justus steckte sich die kleine Einheit, die als Lautsprecher diente ins Ohr, klemmte das Mikrofon an seinen T-Shirt-Kragen und schob den Empfänger in seine Hosentasche. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Es herrschte eine angespannte Stille, alle schienen den Plan noch einmal in Gedanken durchzugehen. Justus und Hector setzten sich an ihre Rechner und starteten die Systeme. Iris warf sich ihre Lederjacke über und gab den anderen den Befehl ihr zu folgen. Als sie fast zur Tür heraus war, drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Ihr hört von mir, sobald wir da sind. Gebt uns etwa zwanzig Minuten. Falls wir abbrechen müssen, senden wir ein Störgeräusch“, sagte sie. „Ich verlasse mich auf euch.“

Hector nickte und auch Justus blickte ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Wir warten auf deine Anweisung“, sagte er und sah ihr noch kurz nach, als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Justus straffte die Schultern.

„Dann mal los“, sagte er zu Hector. Der nickte und startete das Hacking-Tool.

XV.

In Justus Ohr knackte und rauschte es und dann hörte er Iris Stimme.

„Jupe, Hector, hört ihr mich?“, fragte sie.

„Klar und deutlich“ sagte Justus, während Hector nur zustimmend brummte.

„Sehr gut. Macht euch bereit, wir sind in fünf Minuten da. Ich zähle dann den Countdown herunter“, wies Iris die beiden an. Es knackte nochmal und die Leitung war still.

Justus Hände zitterten. Jetzt hing es an ihm, dass Jason Kent im richtigen Moment an Inspektor Cotta weitergab, dass das Sicherheitssystem deaktiviert und Iris und der Rest der Bande in der Bank war. Nachdem Iris und die anderen losgefahren waren, hatte er es geschafft Hector kurz abzulenken, um das Screen-Sharing-Programm zu öffnen, sodass Jason auf dem Rechner sehen konnte, was auf Hectors und Justus Bildschirmen zu sehen war.

Wieder erklang Iris Stimme.

„Okay. Wir sind da.“ Sie hörten, wie Iris tief durchatmete. „Vier, drei, zwei, eins.“

Auf die letzte Zahl tippte Hector sekundenschnell einige Befehle in seine Tastatur. Am anderen Ende der Leitung konnte Justus das Piepen eines Pinfeldes hören, dann öffnete sich mit einem Zischen eine Tür. Unterdrückte Jubellaute waren zu hören.

„Sehr gut. Wir sind drin. Ich lasse euch mithören“, sagte Iris.

„Alles klar“, sagte Hector auf dessen Miene sich ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln ausbreitete. Justus Handy vibrierte einmal. Das Zeichen, dass die Übertragung der Bildschirme klappte und Inspektor Cotta und seine Männer informiert waren und auf das zweite Signal durch Jason warteten.

Justus lauschte auf die Geräusche, die er auf seinem Kopfhörer hörte. Schritte in einer großen Halle. Plötzlich Schreie und Gerangel. Das musste einer der Sicherheitsleute gewesen sein, der soeben überwältigt wurde. Justus schluckte. Wieder herrschte Stille, dann plötzlich Elis Stimme.

„Der Sicherheitsmann hat Iris Kopfhörer erwischt, aber Skinny hat den Idioten unschädlich gemacht.“ Sie lachte leise auf. „Wir sind gleich am Tresor. Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet. Alle Alarme und Kameras sind deaktiviert.“

„Danke, Eli“, sagte Hector und befasste sich nun mit dem Deaktivieren der Tresorkombination. Justus schaute ihm dabei über die Schulter. Im entscheidenden Moment funkte Hector Eli an.

„Die Kombination ist für Iris geändert, sie kann jetzt-“

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Plötzlich flogen die Türen der Lagerhalle auf und auch auf der Funkfrequenz waren plötzlich gerufene Anweisungen zu hören.

Vier Männer in vollständiger Sicherheitsmontur und mit Pistolen im Anschlag stürmten die Zentrale in der Lagerhalle.

„Weg von den Rechnern! Legt euch flach auf den Boden!“, rief einer der Polizisten, während die anderen drei Justus und Hector einkreisten.

Justus warf sich flach auf den Boden und verschränkte die Arme am Hinterkopf.

„Was soll das?“, schrie Hector und tippte hektisch Befehle in die Tastatur.

„Auf den Boden!“, rief der erste Polizist mit Nachdruck und zielte auf Hector. „Wird's bald!“

Hector ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken, das Gesicht kreideweiß vor Angst.

„Das warst du“, zischte er Justus zu, während die Polizisten ihnen Handschellen anlegten. „Eli hatte Recht, dass wir dir nicht vertrauen können.“

„Klappe halten!“, fuhr ihn einer der Polizisten an und zog Hector unsanft auf die Füße, auch Justus wurde hochgezogen. Gemeinsam wurden sie abgeführt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Justus noch, wie einer der Polizisten anfing die Rechner zu demontieren, um sie abzutransportieren.

XVI.

„Gute Arbeit, Jungs“, lobte Inspektor Cotta, als die drei Detektive wiedervereint in der Polizeizentrale eintrafen.

„Aber können wir wirklich nicht beim Verhör dabei sein?“, klagte Justus, wie bereits die gesamte Fahrt von der Bank bis zur Polizei.

„Nein, Justus. Und das ist mein letztes Wort. Es geht hier um strafrechtliche Ermittlungen“, sagte Inspektor Cotta barsch.

„Dann sagen sie uns wenigstens, was mit Skinny passiert. Immerhin hat er dafür gesorgt, dass wir überhaupt auf dieses Verbrechen aufmerksam geworden sind.“, sagte Bob.

Inspektor Cotta seufzte.

„Na gut, ihr drei. Skinny Norris wird wahrscheinlich mit einer Bewährungsstrafe davon kommen, weil er euch informiert hat. Soweit ich es sehe, war er am wenigsten in die Planung und Durchführung des Raubes involviert. Bei allen anderen sieht es da schon ernster aus. Besonders Randy, der euch auch nochtätlich angegriffen hat, hat mit härteren Strafen zu rechnen. Auch Eli sind ihre kriminellen Machenschaften im Netz eindeutig nachweisbar.“ Cotta sah, dass die drei Detektive mit diesen Aussagen noch nicht zufrieden waren. „Nun gut, ihr könnt hier warten. Ich informiere euch zwischenzeitlich über weitere Ergebnisse.“

Einige lange Stunden später, in denen Justus den anderen beiden über die Vorkommnisse in der Lagerhalle berichtete, öffnete sich die Tür des Büros und Matthew Brittlestone betrat den Raum.

„Matthew. Das ist Justus Jonas, unser erster Detektiv und wagemutiger Undercover-Agent“, stellte Bob die beiden einander vor.

Justus wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Natürlich!“, rief er mit einem Tonfall der Erkenntnis aus und ignorierte dabei völlig den verwirrt dreinblickenden Mister Brittlestone. Er stürmte aus dem Raum und ohne Anzuklopfen direkt in Inspektor Cottas Büro.

„Inspektor! Holen Sie Iris! Ich habe den Fall gelöst!“, rief er aufgeregt.

„Iris ist bereits auf dem Weg in die Untersuchungshaft, wir haben sie heute schon lange genug vernommen, ohne Informationen zu erhalten“, sagte Inspektor Cotta ruhig und blickte mit entschuldigender Miene zu dem Mann, mit dem er sich bis eben unterhalten hatte.

„Dann holen Sie sie zurück! Schnell!“, sagte Justus mit Nachdruck und verließ das Büro, als er sah, dass Inspektor Cotta zum Telefon griff.

Wieder zurück im anderen Büro blickte er in drei sehr verwirrte Gesichter. Justus räusperte sich.

„Mister Brittlestone, entschuldigen Sie bitte mein Verhalten, aber mir ist soeben etwas Wichtiges klar geworden.“

„Und was sollte das sein?“, fragte Matthew Brittlestone mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja genau Erster! Klär uns auf!“, wollte nun auch Peter wissen.

Justus setzte sich, legte die Hand an sein Kinn und begann dann zu erklären.

„Mister Brittlestone, ist Iris Ihre Tochter?“, fragte ihn Justus direkt.

Matthew schwieg einen Moment, blickte zu Boden und sah dann die drei Detektive an.

„Ja, Iris ist meine Tochter“, sagte er seufzend. „Ich habe sie nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem sie ein Kleinkind war.“

Justus lächelte triumphierend, während sich immer mehr Verwirrung auf Bobs und Peters Gesichtern breitmachte.

„Was? Unglaublich!“, platzte es aus Peter heraus.

„In der Tat, Zweiter. Es fiel mir eben, als ich Mister Brittlestone das erste Mal sah, wie Schuppen von den Augen. Iris ist ihrem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ich frage mich…“, sagte Justus. „Matthew, Bob und Peter berichteten mir, dass sie Sie neulich trafen und Sie eine Sonnenbrille trugen, obwohl es kein sonniger Tag war. Hatten Sie etwas zu verbergen? Ihre _Heterochromia iridis_ etwa?“

„Seine was?“, fragte Bob nach.

„Seine Iris-Heterochromie. Eine Pigmentierungsstörung der Regenbogenhäute der Augen. Die betroffenen Individuen bilden zwei verschiedenfarbige Augenfarben aus. Sehr interessant auch, dass es in Ihrer Familie in drei Generationen hintereinander auftritt. Auch Ihre berühmte Mutter, hatte diesen Gendefekt, nicht wahr Matthew?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Ja, das ist richtig“, gab Matthew ernüchtert zu.

„Aber Matthews Augen haben doch die gleiche Farbe!“, schnitt ihm Peter das Wort ab.

„Ich trage Kontaktlinsen“, erklärte Matthew, bevor Justus etwas sagen konnte und entfernte gekonnt die Linse aus seinem rechten Auge, das nun nicht mehr Braun war, sondern von hellem grau. „Als wir uns zufällig trafen, hatte ich ein gereiztes Auge und konnte keine Kontaktlinse tragen. Deswegen die Sonnenbrille.“

„Und wie hängt jetzt diese Verwandtschaft mit unserem Fall zusammen?“, hakte Bob nach.

„Iris muss meine Annahmen noch bestätigen, aber ich habe eine Vermutung“, begann Justus. „Iris wuchs bei ihrer Mutter in schlechten Verhältnissen auf. Sie hatten nur wenig Geld und Iris war von früh auf an harte Entbehrungen gewöhnt. Als ihre Mutter vor einigen Jahren starb, erfuhr sie, dass Matthew Brittlestone, ein wohlhabender Geschäftsmann, ihr Vater ist. Der sich allerdings all die Jahre nicht für sie interessiert hatte. Ist es nicht so, Matthew?“ Justus sah Matthew einen Moment fragend an, bis der schließlich nickte. „Iris brachte einiges über Sie in Erfahrung und versuchte Kontakt zu Ihnen aufzunehmen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Das schürte natürlich ihre Wut auf Sie und sie suchte nach einem Weg Ihnen das Geld zu nehmen, das ihr ihrer Meinung nach all den Jahren zustand. Auf einen Gerichtsprozess wollte sie es wohl nicht ankommen lassen und so beschloss sie ihre Fähigkeiten im Bereich des Hacking darauf anzuwenden Ihnen das zu stehlen, was Ihnen am Wertvollsten ist. Den Liebesdiamanten Ihrer Eltern.“, beendete Justus seinen Vortrag.

„Aber warum haben Sie sie nicht als Ihre Tochter angenommen? Oder schon früher für sie gesorgt?“, fragte Bob.

„Ich war sehr jung, als Iris geboren wurde. Ihre Mutter und ich hatten uns auf einer Party kennengelernt. Es war nichts Ernstes und dann war sie plötzlich schwanger. Ich war noch überhaupt nicht bereit dazu Vater zu werden. Außerdem hatte ich gerade die Firma übernommen und wollte mich auf meine Karriere konzentrieren. Ich dachte es wäre besser, wenn ich den Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter abbreche. Damals war ich sehr naiv.“ Matthew atmete tief durch. „Naja, auch später, als Iris mich kontaktierte, habe ich nicht besonders klug gehandelt und auf meine Berater gehört, die mir rieten sie nicht anzuerkennen, da es meinem Ruf als Wohltäter schaden könnte, wenn sich herausstellt, dass ich jahrelang meine eigene Tochter vernachlässigt und in ärmlichen Verhältnissen hab aufwachsen lassen.“ Matthew schüttelte den Kopf, scheinbar bestürzt über seine eigene Torheit.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Inspektor Cotta trat ein, ihm folgte Iris. Wie angewurzelt blieb diese im Türrahmen stehen, als sie Matthew erblickte.

„Iris!“, entfuhr es diesem und er stand auf.

„Komm mir ja nicht zu nah!“, giftete sie ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nana, beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Nehmen Sie beide bitte Platz.“, wies Inspektor Cotta sie zurecht und deutete auf den verbleibenden leeren Platz.

Missmutig setzte Iris sich und taxierte ihren Vater mit dem gleichen durchdringenden Blick, mit dem sie auch Justus immer angesehen hatte.

„Iris. Ich- Es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe.“, begann Matthew, doch Iris Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

„Du hast also eine Erklärung für Iris Motiv den Liebesdiamanten zu stehlen?“, fragte Inspektor Cotta in die entstehende Stille hinein.

„Ganz genau Inspektor.“, sagte Justus. „Wie ich eben meinen Kollegen und Matthew schon erläuterte…“

Justus fasste noch einmal zusammen, was er zuvor bereits erläutert hatte und wandte sich schlussendlich Iris zu. „So ist es doch, oder nicht?“

„Ja, Sherlock.“, antwortete Iris knapp. Dann wandte sie sich an Matthew. „Ich wollte eben, was mir zusteht. Du hast Mom und mich allein gelassen und dich gegen mich entschieden, als ich zu dir kommen wollte. Und dann finde ich heraus, dass dir ein millionenschweres Unternehmen gehört, du aber deiner eigenen Tochter keinen Penny zukommen lässt. Ich dachte, dieser dämliche Diamant würde dir zeigen wie es ist, wenn man plötzlich etwas Wichtiges verliert. Oder erst gar nicht hat. Und sein Wert schien mir auch ganz angemessen, um mich für die Entbehrungen in meinem Leben zu entschädigen.“

„Aber Iris. Darüber können wir reden. Ich war fürchterlich dumm, ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte.“, sagte Matthew flehend.

„Ach schenk dir das! Ich bin einundzwanzig Jahre ohne dich und dein Geld ausgekommen. Dann werde ich es auch die nächsten Jahre schaffen. Kann ich jetzt gehen?“, fragte sie genervt, als Matthew erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte.

Inspektor Cotta stand auf und verließ zusammen mit ihr den Raum, um sie wieder ins Untersuchungsgefängnis bringen zu lassen.

„Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ich brauche einen Moment für mich allein“, sagte Matthew kraftlos und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken.

XVII.

Einige Wochen später saßen die drei Detektive wieder in ihrer Zentrale und Bob blätterte durch die neue Ausgabe der LA Post.

„Hier seht mal. Ein Bericht über Matthew Brittlestone.“

„Ließ vor, Dritter“, sagte Justus.

„Der Unternehmer Matthew Brittlestone gab heute bekannt, dass er einen Fond für einkommensschwache Alleinerziehende und junge Eltern einrichten will, um deren Kindern eine sichere Zukunft und gute Bildung zu  ermöglichen. Das Geld für diesen Fond stammt aus der Veräußerung eines sehr wichtigen Familienerbstückes“, las Bob vor.

„Scheinbar versucht unser guter Matthew sein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Iris reinzuwaschen und sich als selbstloser Wohltäter darzustellen“, sagte Justus mit resignierter Stimme.

Plötzlich hörten sie, wie sich zwei Personen der Zentrale nährten.

„Sie müssen hier drin sein“, hörten sie Onkel Titus sagen. „Justus? Peter? Bob? Kommt ihr bitte?“

„Ja, Onkel!“, rief Justus zurück und öffnete die Tür der Zentrale.

Vor ihnen stand, neben Onkel Titus, Skinny Norris.

„Was willst du denn hier?“, entfuhr es Peter erstaunt.

„Sozialstunden“, zischte Skinny verärgert.

Die drei Fragezeichen sahen sich einen Moment perplex an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.


End file.
